


Cherry Blossom

by violethoure666



Series: Reylo Kink Prompts [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Hair, Embarrassing Situations, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mirror Sex, Modern AU, Secret Crush, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: Rey’s had a crush on her roommate forever which is fine, no big deal, she can deal with it. Until he walks in on her in a very compromising situation.





	Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Jill](http://www.twitter.com/HelpMeOBe1) ;) I hope you like it!

Rey Johnson moved in with Ben Solo almost a year ago. Ben’s place is nice but a little more than he can afford alone, and since his girlfriend Jess doesnt want to live with him well, he needs a roommate.

 

It’s perfect, walking distance from the coffee shop where Rey works and the campus she takes classes on. Her room is spacious and there is a washer and dryer _in the apartment_ and a garden too.

 

The only real issue Rey has with the situation is her unfortunate and unreciprocated crush on Ben.

 

She can’t help it, he is just so tall and his smile is straight up _disarming_ and he makes the dumbest jokes and tells her sad secrets about being a lonely little kid.

 

It’s fine though, really, she hardly thinka about it for the first few months.

 

Until Jess dumps Ben. She thinks about it a little more after that, wonders if maybe Ben might wake up and realize that he’s had feelings for her all along, and sweep her off her feet.

 

That doesn't happen. If anything, he seems more careful and more reserved around her, which she pretends to not notice or care about.

 

It’s like now that they _could_ potentially make out, he makes sure they don’t even have the chance.

 

But hey, she can take a hint.

 

That’s why she downloads Tinder. She even makes a show of sitting on the couch and swiping through it in plain sight of Ben.

 

“Are you seriously on tinder?” he says to her, looking over her shoulder.

 

“Yep,” she says, “it’s been way too long since I got dicked down.”

 

Ben makes a face, and Rey tries to ignore the twist in her stomach. Was the idea of her being sexual so disgusting to him? She tries not to look hurt.

 

“But what if he’s a weirdo? What if he’s an axe-murderer luring pretty girls from the Internet.”

 

Rey doesn’t react to the word _pretty_ even though she felt her stomach twist. Ben rarely compliments her, it isn’t exactly in his nature.

 

“I’ll take my chances,” she says, swiping no on _Chad, 23, Bodybuilder_. But Ben doesn’t leave, he’s still hovering behind her.

 

“But— shouldn’t you like— try to date someone you know?”

 

Rey actually laughs, setting her phone down to turn and look at Ben.

 

“Like who?”

 

Ben shrugs, his cheeks a little red.

 

“I don’t know, never mind, forget it just— be safe.”

 

“Thanks dad,” Rey says, turning back to her phone.

 

She doesn't appreciate the big brother act, especially not from the only person she really _doesn't_ want looking at her like a little sister.

 

Life is so unfair. She sighs and continues swiping.

 

***

 

Rey is going on a tinder date. She shouldn’t be this nervous, right? He seems nice… tall and red haired and strong looking and he wants to take her to the movies at the theater that has $6 frozen margaritas so who is she to argue.

 

It’s just that it has been a long time since Rey has gotten any action.

 

She stands in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She’s naked, and she’s got one leg pulled up with her foot resting in the sink.

 

It’s been a while since she’s shaved like this, going all out instead of just doing basic maintenance but she _really_ wants to get some tonight. She wants to fuck away some of the left over feelings for Ben still burning inside of her.

 

And if he hears her well… that isn’t really her fault, is it? He can put on headphones if it really is so gross.

 

Rey tries to focus on the task at hand. The front of her pussy had been easy to shave, it’s really getting in there that is a challenge.

 

It’s much harder to shave what you can’t see.

 

She takes some of her cherry blossom shaving cream and rubs it on her taint and around her asshole, twisting as best she can to reach behind her and then—

 

Her head snaps up so fast because Ben just _walks_ in. Didn’t she lock the door? Her mortification outweighs her quest for logic in the moment and she simultaneously screams and turns as red as a beet.

 

“CLOSE THE DOOR!”

 

Ben is just gaping at her— he seems sort of frozen on the spot. She can’t imagine the situation getting any worse, but then he speaks.

 

“I can’t believe you shave your butt,” he sounds bewildered.

 

“Oh my god, Ben, GET OUT!” Rey hasn’t moved, she’s kind of frozen too.

 

But Ben isn’t leaving.

 

“Is this for your date?”

 

She has no idea how she is expected to make small talk while all spread out and naked but she just sort of— goes with it.

 

“Of course it is, what you think I’d do this for _myself?”_

 

“I mean— you shouldn’t _have_ to do it for anyone, you know guys don’t really care about how hairy your butthole is.”

 

“Leave. Now. This is hard enough without you here.”

 

“I could help,” Ben says, and he has a different kind of look on his face than she’s seen before.

 

“Help…. with this?”

 

“Yeah, if you want me to.”

 

She doesn’t, not really, it’s embarrassing and weird as fuck but the idea has her squirming a little and she shrugs, holds out the razor for him.

 

He’s behind her instantly, a hand on her hip. She’s still got her fucking leg up and she can see everything in the mirror above the sink, can see how Ben’s eyes are dark and how his hand is gripping her tightly.

 

“Hold still,” he says, and then he’s moving the razor gently against her slit, shaving the hair from the bottom of her pussy and up into her crack. There’s not _a lot of it_ but she can still see it when he rinses the razor in the sink and this is— this is too weird. _Intimate._ This is what lovers do, not platonic roommates hanging out before going on a date with someone else.

 

Rey grips the counter so hard her knuckles turn white.

 

“It’s okay,” he whispers. “I— I like doing this.”

 

“Shaved a lot of pussies, have you?”

 

Ben shrugs. “This isn’t my first.”

 

Rey swallows thickly as the razor rubs against her skin again. She can’t believe that this is turning her on, she should be mortified, and she kind of is but that just adds to whatever arousal she’s feeling and god— she knows she’s getting wet. Maybe he won’t be able to tell? She tries to keep her breathing even. Ben is watching her in the mirror, eyes on her face and she feels caught— a fish on a hook. He _must_ know— must be able to tell just how much she likes this.

 

“Who’s the dude,” he asks casually.

 

“Does it matter? I’m not trying to marry him just—“ she shivers hard as Ben pulls her hips back a little to spread her further, dipping up to the lips of pussy. She suddenly has no idea what she was going to say.

 

“Just gonna let him fuck you,” Ben says, and he doesn’t sound jealous exactly but there’s an _edge_ to what he’s saying, or the way he’s saying it. “Because you need to get fucked so badly, don’t you.”

 

Rey meets his eyes in the mirror.

 

“Yes,” she says. “Yeah I do.”

 

Ben hums, goes over her with the razor a few more times and then takes the washcloth and runs it under warm water, getting Rey’s foot wet in the process. He brings it between her legs and starts to wipe up the last of the shaving cream.

 

“I can tell,” he whispers. “That you need it badly.”

 

Rey’s heart is slamming in her chest. She can’t tell if he’s offering, he hasn’t really touched her yet— but then he does, and Rey’s whole body jerks.

 

Ben’s thumb is right on her asshole, just pressing gently.

 

“Is he going to fuck you here too?”

 

“Maybe,” she says, but she knows it’s too intimate. Not the sort of thing you do with strangers. She just wants Ben to think about it, to know that she would.

 

Ben keeps putting pressure on her with his thumb and she has to bite her lip to keep from trembling.

 

“I think you’re too tight,” he whispers in her ear. “Better to keep it all up here.” His hand moves further, between her spread legs and god— he’s going to know now, going to know exactly how turned on she is.  She sees his face shift in the mirror, but it isn’t surprise she finds there, it's relief. “Especially since it’s all smooth and pink now.”

 

Rey swallows and her breath hitches as he runs a finger up her slit.

 

“Does it— does it look good? I mean— will he like it?”

 

Ben is watching them in the mirror also, brings his hand up from behind so he can part her even more, shiny and pink in the mirror.

 

“Perfect,” he says, “you have a perfect pussy.”

 

She doesn’t want him to stop.

 

“How does it feel?” Her words are whispered and hot.

 

Ben keeps his eyes on her face as he pushes two fingers into her and then holds still. She watches them disappear inside of her with a gasp.

 

“So hot, so tight.”

 

“Ben,” she whimpers, and she pushes back against his hand. “Please?”

  
  


“Please what?”  

 

“Please I need— I need it.”

 

“What do you need, tell me Rey,” he whispers the words against her ear.

 

He must want this too, right? He must… he came in here, stayed, he shaved her and he’s touching so he— he must also want this, right? She squeezes her eyes shut when she speaks. “I need you to fuck me with your hand, please?”

 

Ben hums and then starts to move his fingers, first just pumping them in and out but then curling them, pushing up against her lower belly from the inside and the leg is Rey is standing on nearly gives out. She makes a strangled sound and then Ben has to hold her up a little, using his free hand to wrap under her lifted leg.

 

She watches him as he fucks her in the mirror and she is overwhelmed. She’s never seen herself like this, spread open and gasping and flush with pleasure and a little bit of embarrassment. She looks— _they_ look— good.  

 

“Oh,” she whimpers, and she claws at his forearm, gasping for breath as he brushes his thumb over her clit.

 

“Good, just like that, I got you,” he says, his words are dark and gentle. “Just let go, it’s okay.”

 

Rey’s face is red, so is her chest, so is her pussy where Ben is working himself into her. With his fingers on her clit she’s instantly at the edge.

 

“I’m gonna— I’m gonna come,” she tells him.

 

“Good girl, fuck my hand, it’s okay.”

 

She starts to rock herself against him in earnest as she feels her body tighten, a burning coil winding tighter and tighter until it snaps.

 

She feels wetness gushing between her legs and her knee is too weak to hold her, it buckles and Ben has to lift her, hold her up.

 

He does— and he doesn’t stop fucking her until she whispers his name with a small whine, pushing at his hand.  

 

Gently, so gently, he pulls out of her and lifts her, turning her so she can sit on the edge of the sink.

 

She’s facing him now, and he looks a little nervous. She can see that he’s hard, his pants tented.

 

She has no idea what to say now. _Thanks for the orgasm,_ and _I think I’m in love with you_ and _okay I have to actually get dressed now_ all seem like decent options but her mouth just won’t work. It doesn’t matter because Ben talks first anyway.

 

“Don’t go,” he says. “On your date— don’t go.” Rey blinks up at him, even sitting on the counter he’s still taller than her. She can’t help the goofy smile that breaks across her face.

 

“Oh? You have a better idea for how I could spend tonight?”

 

She’s naked, her tits are out and she straightens her back, arching a little and Ben’s gaze drops to her chest and then finds her face again.

 

“I have about a hundred ideas,” he says.

 

“Okay,” she says, shrugging, trying not to look too giddy. “I mean, yeah sure. Okay.”

 

Ben sighs, and then he tilts his head, as if he only just thought of something, and then he’s kissing her and kissing her and kissing her.

 

The next morning, Rey deletes tinder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't already, follow me on [tumblr](http://r-e-a-l-m-a-t-h.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/violethoure666)


End file.
